Heroes
Total Drama Reunion which included all of the competitors which were classified under being a Hero. Up until the merge, then their team had some eliminations. Trent was the team captain before the merge. The team consites of Trent, Geoff, Cody, Tyler, Sierra, Izzy, Eva, Courtney, Sadie, LeShawna, Owen and Alejandro Order of Elimination 12th: Eva (Welcome To Total Drama Reunion) 11th: Tyler (Super Zeroes) 10th: Cody (Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day) 9th: Geoff (Extra Far-out-resterial) 8th: Sierra (Partnership sucks for you) (Geoff Returns) 7th; Courtney & Sadie (Can partners waste a immunity?) 6th: Izzy (1,000 years BCE (Before Chris Existed)) 5th: Owen (The Planet of No Return) 4th: LeShawna (2 Imunnity's for Espionge) 3rd:Trent (Gwe-lla Enchanted) 2nd: Alejandro (Crouching Harold, Hidden Al) 1st: Geoff (Voting Genre?) Final Hero Episode By Episode In The First Episode, Welcome To Total Drama Reunion, TDAfan4 announced there would be no challenge. Instead, both teams would be voting in seperate eliminations. The Heroes were the first ones to vote someone off. Unlike the Villains, there was no one standing out as someone who should be eliminated. There were 0no pre-existing alliances from last season, they had been split. Instead, they all went their seperate ways and just voted. Cody and Eva were the Bottom 2. Eva had recieved many votes from her team. Thus making Eva the first one eliminated. Most likely becase of people not liking her very much from last season. After this, many of the Heroes vowed to try their hardest and NOT end up at the elimination ceremony next time. In Super Zeroes, there were the Superhero movie Fights! Before the challenge, an inter-team romance was formed. Harold and Izzy discovered they had a romantic connection. They were thinking about keeping it a secret from their team but decided to open up about it. Cody got angry about this and in an unaired event said "I would vote you off for Dating a member of the other team but, I need your vote so I'll keep you" this made Izzy explode in an unstoppable rage! During the challenge, the fights were pairing up one member from the heroes with a member from the Villains. The Heroes were demolished by the Villains fighting tactics and lost the challenge. They were sent to the first Single-Team Elimination Ceremony. Even though Cody was a target in Izzy's mind, he did win his battle, the bottom two were two people who lost their battles. Owen and Tyler. Tyler was partnered with Duncan and lost, and Owen was partnered with Katie and lost. It was a hard decision for most of them, but the team ended up voting out Tyler. In Rock and Roll Fall-Stars, After Tyler's elimination from the Heroes last night, Harold(Villain) Was shocked! Tyler was his close friend and he couldn'tve helped him last night. He wish he would've been there to save him. The Challenge was based off the Rock and Roll movie! Their challenge was to play guitar shaped-periferals. Owen said in a confessional he played guitar when he was younger, so this challenge should be a sinch. The minute the challenge started, the first note had to be played. The first note was missed by 17 out of the 21 people. Unfortunately, all of the Heroes had missed the first note. Sending the Heroes to Elimination for the second time in a row. There were many confessionals about the heroes being sad they lost the challenge. Who should they vote out this time? Should they go by personal preference or try to keep the team strong? Izzy needed retaliation for Cody saying he would've VOTED HER OUT! So she and many other Heroes decided to vote for Cody. But some people, like Trent, LeShawna, and Cody, decided to vote for Courtney. Courtney recieced the final gilded Chris and Cody was sent down the walk of shame. However, out of the Blue. Harold jumped in and said Cody deserved to stay. He quit the competition just to give Cody a Shot at making it further. During the Fourth Episode, The Enemy Smackdown, many of the Heroes were bummed out about having yet to win a challenge. The challenge was to step up on to the stage, and recite the name of the person you hate the most in this camp. After everyone had done it. It was revealed that the four most hated people were Cody, Izzy, Katie, and Alejandro. Three of which were the Heroes. If two people said they hated each other only those two would move on. Geoff and Sadie were the only FULL hero team that moved on. They planned a devious plan where they would pretend to hate each other so they could win it for their team. Some Heroes moved on but they were partnered with Villains. Their challenge was to be asked Four questions and they had to agree on the answers. Since Geoff and Sadie did actually agree with each other, They won the challenge for the Heroes. And The Villains were sent to elimination for the first time. Geoff and Sadie had to both agree on who to give a hidden immunity Idol to. They decided LeShawna. In the episode, Total Drama Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day!, The Heroes were down 2 people and only had Trent, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Courtney, Sadie, LeShawna, Owen and Alejandro The Heroes were finally confident about their performance as a team. They felt like they could defy the odds. Until...they found out the challenge. A design challenge! Where you had to design a karate/kung-fu outfit to present yourself in. The Heroes felt down in the dumps. As Bridgette, the winner of the past 4 design challenges (Season 3) was on the Villains. As soon as everyone was in their outfits, Chris announecd the two people with the best design would be named Team Captain. Trent's design was the best ot of the Heroes designs. He became Team Captain. However, Gwen, a new competitor, SHOCKED everyone! Won the Title of Villains Team Captain, and won the challenge for the Villains. The Heroes winning thoughts only lasted for one episode. As they had now lost three out of four challenges. In the Elimination. Cody's comments from back in episode two finally caught up to him. And the team almost-unanimously voted him out. The Heroes were hoping for another win in episode six, Public Frenemies. Izzy and Geoff were in the confessional talking about being Happy that Cody had Left the team. For the first time in Total Drama, optional challenges were a choice. They had to choice between competing for Team Immunity, or a Reward. The reward was a hidden immunity for yourself. Izzy was the only person who decided to Compete for a hidden (individual) immunity. She was going to have to rob a bank. But it would have been pointless because she would've won anyways. Thus making the Heroes possesing TWO hidden immunities. The rest of them just found out that their team captains had been kidnapped. They had to look in different movie sets in order to find their team Captain. Whoever found him/her first. Won. Though Owen tried to help his team, he ended up hurting his team, when He tried to sabotage the villains, he ended up sabotaging some of his own team members. However, that didn't change anything, when Geoff found Trent in the Alien Movie Set, he won the challenge. Every Goodbye Video (Heroes) thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px|Goodbye Izzy Category:Heroes